Bloodlust Frenzy
by Zero Celsius
Summary: Trieze looses his aristrocratic air......


I don't own crap. Don't sue.

By Ken'aku Ryokuo 

Bloodlust Frenzy 

There was an overwhelming amount of firepower devastating the base. Troops were scrambling to their places, but the Gundams were just too much. They invaded the base with feather-like ease and soon the base was in shambles. Except for the few remaining buildings that were half-standing, the five Gundams stood among the wreckage;outstanding symbols of undeniable power. 

No one could deny their power. They were undefeated and not even the courageous actions of the 'Lightning Baron' could match their valor. They were industructable, all powerful, and perfect tools for revolution. That is why the one small figure standing alone on an openly obliterated fourth floor of a building, stood fuming. 

His at one time beautiful blue uniform, was soiled in dirt and blood, and his two fixed strands that fell in his face were joined by fifty others. His polished boots now seemed like something that would be found in a history museum, and his white gloves were now utterly and forever plastered with pigments of black and brown, looking more like camo covers than anything else. Trieze huffed in frustration at the standing figures on his base. Not only had they managed to wipe out his men, but fifteen bases, 140 aries, and 90 leos, had cracked every code, and managed to survive five hundred tons of firepower. His temples were pulsing, his mind was racing, and he was loosing his aristrocratic air at the velocity of a hundred ton weight dropped at 400,000 feet high. 

The five gundams at first didn't know their one standing survivor until Duo's gundam noticed a heat source;a vastly growing heat source. 

"Um guys?", Duo cautioned. 

The other four turned to stand over the building, casting a shadow on the small figure glued in place. 

" He doesn't look happy," Duo continued. 

From inside their cockpits they watched their defeated opponent smolder and seeth in place. Quatre began running reports on his data screen while at the same time noticing his also diminishing pigment. 

" Is it me or is he growing pale?", asked Quatre a little worriedly. 

The others looked. 

" Shit!" cried Duo, " He's got fangs!" 

The others zoomed in on their smoldering enemy. Trowa's eye widened, Heero cocked an eyebrow, Quatre tried to think of an explaination, Duo began chattering something about vampires, and Wufei scowled at the site of Trieze beginning an ungodly transformation. With in moments his entire appearance became feirce and pale. His fangs thrust out from hiding in the reaches of his gums and his skin paled to put ivory to shame. His eyes gleamed red and soon poured with crimson liquid. 

"AHHHH!!!!" screamed Duo, "I knew it! Told you he wasn't human!" 

" You five little bastards!!!!!" screamed Trieze, " WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" 

Taking off at the speed of lightning, he flung himself off the side of the building and landed on the foot of Wing Zero. Soon, Heero's monitor buzzed with the warning, "Outward intrusion on right foot." 

No one could describe the site of the aristrocrat at this moment. Quatre's eyes bulged from their sockets as they became affixiated on the site of Trieze Kushrenada trying to knaw through the gundanium shell of Wing Zero. 

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of Wing Zero, the insistant beeping of the warning pushed Heero to be rid of the parasite A.S.A.P. Wing Zero's right foot stomped. No change. Trieze knawed and knawed and soon the newly finished paint was wearing to the sheen of metal. Wing Zero's right foot began to shake. No change. Trieze held on like a leech. 

" Die!!!" he managed to get through knawing. 

The computer cockpit at this time still didn't shut up. Now it was screaming, "Warning! Impending Outer Breech." 

Heero's teeth clenched. He bashed the speakers, but to no avail;they wouldn't shut up. Trieze remained fastened to his foot, and the sound of griding metal was beginning to echo through out Wing Zero. As the sound of teeth grinding against gundanium began to be reminescent of nails against a chalkboard, Heero began to get desparate. 

From afar, the site of Wing Zero doing the hokey pokey was more than enough to send scouts rolling on the floor. It flailed its leg about furiously, bashing its foot into various buildings and hills, but nothing would sever the angered Trieze Parasite from its foot. Soon the cries of furious cussing could be heard off the intercom of Wing Zero as the grinding began to dig into the gundanium shell. 

" You a%$h*&^, get off my f@#$ing foot!!!", screamed Heero off the intercom. 

The others stared in silence from their seats. They didn't know whether to laugh or be afraid. Heero was in a bad mood. Trieze was pissed. Neither of these made a good combination. They were already preordained enemies. 

Wing Zero finally out of desparation raised its buster rifle and aimed straight at its own foot. The others began to get worried. 

" Um Quatre," stuttered Duo over a another signal, "Should we do something?" 

There was a long silence. Quatre was too bewildered by what he was witnessing. The site of Wing Zero prancing about like a ballerina and now aiming it's own Buster Rifle at it's foot was, amazingly enough, too much for the small Arabian to comprehend, but it didn't take long for his thoughts to be interrupted by the blinding light of the beam cannon. 

Without thought or reverence, Heero blasted at his own foot with laser accuracy. The air was flooded with the roar of the blast and the remaining buildings were sent to flat graves as the damage copied that of the Nagasaki during World War II. Dust clouded the air and the others were left to run on their radars to determine their places. As the dust began to still and the air began to become somewhat visible, Heero sat back in his chair ready for the sound of silence. His breath calmed. His eyes closed, until, "GRIND, CRUNCH, SCRAAAAAP, GRIND,...." vibrated through the metal of Wing Zero again. 

" YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A F@#$ING GENERAL," screamed Heero, "GET OFF MY G@#-D@#$ FOOT!!!" 

The other pilots winced simultaneously as the view of Treize still attached, and making amazing progress at knawing on the foot of gundanium, came into view. They had no idea what had gotten into Trieze, but it was makeing a rather quite pilot not so quite anymore. Most of them were surprised to find out that Heero could actually say that many words in a row. Especially cuss words no less. 

In all the excitment everyone had failed to notice a small white figure walking across the base. It's tiny, black clad feet moved silently and swiftly across the massacre, retrieving an object from the rubble, and headed determinedly towards the Trieze Parasite. In one hand it was armed with a two by four, and in the other, a leash. 

"Warning: Impending Shell Breech!!!", echoed in Heero's eye, and Trieze wouldn't stop the onslaught. He was tearing into the coils of wires hidden under the hard shell and was beginning to rewire the foot with his teeth. Heero was screaming in desparation for the grinding sounds and beeping to stop, but it wouldn't. It was merciless, without feeling or caring. It was worse than Chinese water torcher;it was HELL! 

"If there is a god in Heaven," begged Heero, "Make the parasite stop!" 

Then, as if an angel had released him from his bondage, the sounds stopped. Silence blessed his ears and he almost teared with relief. 

From out of nowhere, and to the utter shock of three Gundam pilots, Trieze was welcomed by the bashing pain of a two by four in his face. 

"BAD TREIZE!", mocked Wufei, standing over a dazed Trieze, " You have been a very naughty vampire!" 

The others stared in disbelief at the realization that whimpers could be heard coming from Trieze. Armed with his two by four and chain, Wufei ordered Trieze down off the foot and on to the ground. When Trieze whimpered and tried to get back to knawing, Wufei slammed the Two by Four into his face again, and Trieze was sent crashing to the black asphault. 

"Bad, bad, Trieze!", he asserted again. 

If Gundams could sweatdrop, there were three moon-sized ones accompanying the speechless pilots. They watched as Wufei slapped the leash on a huddled Trieze and dragged the battered mess off for punishment. 

There was a silence in the air as the others considered what they had just seen. They wanted to comment, they felt they had to, but somehow they also knew that would just not be appropriate. Heero looked at the damage to his foot on the view screen, Duo looked at the vacant Gundam Shenlong, Quatre tapped on his panel, and Trowa blinked. Each looked around, found nothing to do and simultaneously, as if their minds were melded, each one thought it best to take their leave. 

Behind they left a shadowed Shenlong surrounded by the devastated base. Bodies littered the earth, and the smell of sulfur lingered in the air. The sun set on yet another day and somewhere unknown, and thankfully to the other pilots, never to be found out, were two people hidden in the shade of the falling day. 

The End. 


End file.
